A Smart Woman in a Real Short Skirt
by Desdemona107
Summary: Oliver attends a fundraiser, learns a little bit of Felicity's years at MIT - fluffy (I hope)
1. Chapter 1

Hi All

Long time reader, first time writer. Please note: I am NOT a writer, I did not study writing in anyway during the one college I dropped out of. Please be kind, as I read once you write how you talk so I am sure this long winded, I am just hoping it makes sense. This is un-bataed – all mistakes are mine, and mine alone.

Slightly AU as we all know Tommy did not survive the Undertaken and in this story Oliver did not flee the city after, he stayed to look after Tommy and Thea.

Also, I pieced together the classes/theories MIT I found on the internet. I do not own Arrow or any of their characters.

A Smart Woman in a Real Short Skirt – Jimmy Buffett. (A marketing genus by the way)

Oliver spend a better half of the last hour trying to get back to Felicity, he caught a fleeting glance of her sunshine blond hair and her hands waving back and forth as she spoke with the banquet room manager regarding the timing of dinner. He saw her steal a shrimp canapé from a passing tray only to have a waiter stop her from enjoying it when he came up to her with what look to be a question regarding which wine was to served. They arrived together but Isabel insisted as Oliver's PA she work tonight's fund raiser, so there she with the help, and there he was mixing with Sterling's wealthy.

While he wasn't alone tonight, it was Tommy's first night out since coming home from the rehabilitation hospital three weeks ago, Laurel by his side. His injury during the Undertaken and four month stint in the hospital was all it took for both Oliver and Laurel to understand their love for Tommy was larger than the love they had for each other. Tearful apologies and promises to remain friends put both them in better places. Thea was here with boyfriend, Roy, while Oliver was still trying to understand his appeal, Roy looked more miserable then him if that was even possible about being here tonight. He thought, at least I can keep an eye on both of them. Despite being surrounded by friends and family Oliver felt a little empty, lonely and lost without his "girl Wednesday" by his side.

Tonight's fundraiser was for the rebuilding the hospital and a handful of urgent care units that were destroyed in the Undertaking, Sterling's elite were out in full force tonight and while both Oliver and Tommy weren't sure they would be welcome. Turns out while their parents may have been the masterminds behind the destruction of the Glades, Sterling's elite did not hold that against Oliver or Tommy. With Oliver's 5 year absence, and Tommy's carefree, playboy lifestyle it was clear to all in the room these two had no idea what their parents were plotting.

Trying to make his way back to the back of room in hopes of grabbing Felicity and make an escape. All he needed to say was three words… Big Belly Burger… he was certain Felicity would toss her clipboard to the side and run as fast as her 4 inch heels would allow. A small smile graced his face when he spotted her; she was looking down at said clipboard with a pen caught between her colorful lips. Her dress was all Felicity, above the knee, deep pink, an A-line silhouette with spaghetti straps and scoped neck that shown off her long legs in a pair of mile high nude heels.

My God she was beautiful and as his mind started to produce some not so platonic thoughts – like how that dress would look on the floor next to bed – his arm was yanked forcing him to step back and turn to his sister who gave him a "save me" look. Looking around he realized Thea and Roy were circled by none other than Carter Bowen and his mother.

Crap, he's never going to get out of here, Thea turns to Oliver with that – "you forced me here, now you're going to pay" look she perfected over the last year. "Oliver have you heard about Carter's latest accomplishment, he is going to head the Neuroscience department in the rebuilt hospital"

"No, I haven't heard – that's great Carter". Carter's mother just couldn't help herself, "Carter will be the youngest head of Neuroscience department in all of Sterling City". "Of course while he waits for the reopening he going to travel to Nigeria with Doctors without Borders." "Of course he is..." mutters Oliver. His hand went up to rub the stress out of the back of his neck and as he lifts his head up he sees a flash of pink to the right of him, "Oliver, uh em sorry to interrupt, but uh, em may I please have a word with you…. em in private?" Oh thanks the Gods... "Of course Felicity, please excuse me a moment..."

His hand just automatically went to the small of her back as they turned away from their group, "Excuse me, miss – do I know you?" Felicity turns and takes a full look at the man Oliver was speaking to, her eyes squint just little and as recollection was forming… "I am Carter Bowen and I could swear we have met before." Felicity's eyes widen, and she bit down on her hot pink bottom lip and shakes her head from side to side – "oh no, sorry no, you must be mistaken". She starts to look for an exit, an excuse, anything, she need to leave like now. "I'm sorry to interrupt, please carry on... um I have to check on… anything…um excuse me."

Just like that she was gone, "strange girl" Mrs. Bowen says. "Anyway, I was saying Carter…" Her voice drifted off, Oliver no longer heard her he was trying to figure out what just happen. Why did Felicity run like that? Did she know Carter? What did he do that made her runway?

Nothing escapes Thea Queen, there was a story there – Oliver's PA and Carter Bowen – she knows it. "Please excuse me Mrs. Bowen, gentleman I need to go to the ladies room before we sit for dinner." And just like that Thea was gone and on a mission – find Felicity.

It took her about 10 minutes but she found her in the lobby near the coat room, grabbing her arm she spun her around. A very wide eye Felicity gasped seeing not only Thea, but Oliver, Roy, Tommy and Laurel coming up behind her.

"Ok Blondie, how do you know Carter Bowen, there has to be a hell of story there to make you run like that, in that high enough heel."

"Well, I don't know him personally; I only meet him once and his three lawyers actually". Oliver's hands went in to tight fists, "Why would you meet Carter's lawyer, what did he do?" His voice was rather loud and their little group looked at him. Felicity blinked a few times, her heart started to beat a little faster, a little louder, that's what protective Oliver does do her. Shaking her head.. "Nothing big he was threatening to sue me".

Laurel – the lawyer was thoroughly interested now, "Why, what did you do?" Oliver just glared at her, she ignored him.

"Funny story, you see… um I kind of disproved his grant-winning, Harvard Medical Review published theory in neuroscience studies and their implications for TEL, you know Technology Enhanced Learning."

Deer caught in headlights would be how Felicity would describe the five people standing in front of her.

"You might want to dumb this down for us... um..." "Felicity, Felicity Smoak" She re-introduced herself to Tommy.

"In my freshmen Probability and Statistics class at MIT we were asked…"

"You went to MIT?" Laurel stood there with her hands on her hips, in disbelief.

"Yes, Summa Cum Laude in both my undergrad program of Science, Technology and Society and my graduate program Electrical Engineering and Computer Science, Class of 2009 – go me."

"But, you're a secretary!" "Executive Assistant!" Both Oliver and Felicity answered at the same time. Only Felicity kept her eyes on Oliver, he turned slightly, "notice that I did NOT say secretarial arts"

"I'm looking for a smart woman..." Tommy hummed around his drink straw, earning hard glares from both Laurel and Oliver

"You were saying Felicity" "Oh yeah, well in our Experiment Study Group, we were required to prove or disprove a published theory, well I choose Carter Bowen's new published, using her fingers she made air quotes "masterpiece". You see my roommates' boyfriend's roommate girlfriend met Carter once and said he was a royal tool. Her words, not mine, well not till I met him myself."

"So where do the lawyers come in?" Laurel questioned.

"Well, I disproved his theory, I thoroughly spanked it actually, and my professor sent it back over to the Harvard Medical Review where they were going to retract the paper, reverse his grant and well basically flunk him for the semester. Let's just say he lawyered up quickly."

"Well, what happen?" Roy asked.

"We met at the MIT Dean's office, editor of the HMR, Carter, his three lawyers and me. Carter started making demands for my expulsion, forfeit of my scholarship and make me publicly apologize to him."

"What a tool." "Roy, hush not so loud" Thea said as she playfully slapped his arm.

With a smirk on her face, she said "my research was solid, my facts undisputable and with the backing of the Dean of Technology from MIT – Harvard had no choice but to retract the paper. I heard his grant was reduced and he got put on academic probation that year."

Thea looked at Oliver, Oliver looked at Tommy, Tommy looked at Laurel and they all busted out laughing. Felicity looked at Roy who shrugged his shoulders – "must be rich people humor".

Oliver, after wiping an eye looked Felicity with so much pride, admiration, desire that Felicity immediately started to blush.

Tommy asked, "Did you say your freshmen year? What were you like 19 almost 20?"

"Just turned18 actually, AP classes all through high school granted me early admission."

"Waiting a minute, how did he not recognize you, you almost destroyed his career." Laurel asked.

"Well I did grow up, believe it or not I haven't always this put together, oh and hair defiantly the hair".

"Hair?" Both Roy and Laurel asked at the same time. Looking straight at Felicity Oliver said "No ponytail tonight."

Thea threw an arm around her and looked directly at Oliver, "She's so cute, I love her, and I'm keeping her." And with a twinkle in her eye Thea turned to Felicity and said "you just made my whole year, my whole life, I can't wait to tell Mom, I am buying you a drink."

Off they went, Felicity turning around looking at Oliver with a what's going on here face, he just laughs and slaps Tommy on the back.

Tommy on the other hands starts humming again, "come on you know you know this song".

After a hard look, Oliver shakes his head and started out slowly and low…..

I'm looking for a smart woman

in a real short skirt

Smart woman show knows how to flirt

Smart woman got a mind of her own

Smart woman that'll take me home

Take me home

Beauty and brains (beauty and brains)

Best of both worlds (best of both worlds)

Think I can change

If you'll be my be my be my girl

I'm looking for a smart woman

in a real short skirt

Smart woman who knows how to flirt

Smart woman got a mind of her own

Smart woman that'll take me home

Take me home

A few drinks later, Felicity did just that.


	2. Wrong Chair

Seeing that the title is A Smart Woman in a Real Short Skirt I figured I would continue with theme – so here are some (let's call them what they truly are…. Daydreams) stories centered on Felicity and her big giant brain. Sprinkle in some Oliver and hopefully I create a little fluffy Olicity.

I own nothing, trust me... my family, friends and IRS can vouch for me.

Oliver's head was currently being held up by both is hands, face down, eyes focused on white sheets of paper with blurred line running across them. Blinking his eyes, taking his hands and running them from the top of his head, down the skull to land on the back of his neck he pulls them above his head and stretch them down slowly to sides of his office chair.

"Arragh"

The sound of chair casters rolling across hard wood floors followed by the soothing sounds of high heels stopping just short of his left side, forced his head up – slowly.

"So this Doctor who you keep raving about, can he really transport me back to 2007? Oh, oh, oh better yet 2003 – 8th grade algebra – where I can slap myself in to paying attention."

The smile Felicity gave him just made his stop and stare, her hair is up in it's neat and tight pony, it took everything in him to not to stand up, pull that tie out and bury his face in to that golden sunshine.

A very small shake of his head and forcing his eyes to go someplace else, only to find them moving down her. Her white sheer blouse, you can just make out the white cami underneath, tucked in to a plum, flirty skirt with what looks like white daises embroidered on it. Bare legs in plum colored heels completed her outfit, to him she looked like a 50's housewife. He wondered what it would be like if she greeted him at the door, cocktail in hand asking how his day was.

"Oliver…. Oliver…. OLI…V…ER – eyes up here boss."

"Sorry, you were saying." Complete with the perfected Queen smile.

"I was saying, that Dr. can't help you." She bit her bottom lip and continued, "But I can."

A quick look down confirmed it, "Excuse me." As she moved closer to his chair, he didn't quite understand what she was about to do so he didn't move back far enough forcing her to lean over him to grab his keyboard.

Standing up straight with the wireless keyboard in one hand she started clicking away, "huf", "figures" came out in whisper. She reach back over Oliver and grab the mouse and started to click away.

Oliver was just stunned, his head and eyes went back in forth between the monitor and small of Felicity's back that was currently laying across his desk/lap. Oliver's Outlook opened and Felicity scrolling down his inbox was opening an e-mail that he didn't remember seeing.

At that particular moment Diggle walked in to his office, stopping short of the desk his eyes went directly to Oliver who shifted his head up enough to catch his wide eyes watched as Diggle's eyes went from his to a Felicity's body currently laying practically across Oliver's lap. A wiggle of Diggle's eyebrows was enough to cause Oliver to harden his glare – this is not a position he wanted to caught in – well at least not in the office.

His monitor flashed and opened what looked like the same document only it had what look to markups added to it, Felicity made a couple of more clicks and walked away toward the small glass table behind me that held my personal printer, why did it suddenly feel so cold over here on this side of the desk? The humming and buzzing confirmed that it was printing, Felicity pulled the finished sheets off, reviewed them quickly and with one hand grabbed the "old" copy off my desk while the other hand dropped the "new" copy in its place.

"Hi Dig, it's lunchtime already?"

"Yep, I was thinking street tacos… work for you?"

"Yeah, Big Belly Burger is giving me a too big of a belly, belly" Digg ran his eyes from the top of her plum shoes to the top of her head, coming back to eye level… "Really? Really?" "Yes, give me 15 and we can try the new spot on 2nd Street".

She then turned to Oliver and said…. "Dr. Smoak at your service, Mr. Queen." Before he can say anything she turned on her high heel and walked back to her desk.

Oliver eyes snapped to hers, he caught the smirk she was wear and watched her real short skirt swish back and forth as she went back to her desk.

"Hey boss, eyes over here." "Hey, man care to join us?"

Oliver was too stun to answer immediately, he's eyes started to scan the revised copy, there were sentences crossed off – replaced with exactly what he was trying to say but couldn't word correctly. In the left hand margin were hand written notes – the almost perfect cursive writing complete with happy faces where she wrote "keep" and unhappy faces to the "lose this".

Digg having walked to Oliver side, allowed himself to see what held Oliver's attention. Oliver tilted the paper slightly and blow a low and slow breath, "I am getting to think Felicity and I are sitting in the wrong chairs."

Digg's head flow back and hardy laugh came out, at that exact moment Felicity appeared at the office door with purse on arm with her "come on guys I'm starving" face on.

"You really don't know how smart she is, do you?"


End file.
